I'm weak
by MinxyKun
Summary: Naruto thinks hes nothing more than a monster.Sasuke isn't stupid, and see's that fake smile.Can Sasuke help the blonde?


Weak.

**Narutos POV**

The day began like any other. Boring. Me, Sakura, and Sasuke waiting for our annoyingly late teacher to show up. Which, by the time, will be a while.

I didn't care anymore. I'm 15, hated by everyone, average skills, no family. Hell I couldn't even walk down street without hearing shit like "it's the demon".

I gave up a year ago. I'v found my escape. And its right here in my mind. Oh and did I mention, on my wrists? I'm weak. Weak,weak,WEAK!

I can no longer put on a fake smile. Not after yesterday. I'm so fucking….

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"**_HELP!"_**

"_**Shut up little girl…" Three boys, probably about 16, were harassing a little girl, about 8.**_

**_"HEY! What do you three think you're doing? Leave her alone. _**

_**"Why dont you make us beast?" Of of the boys said.**_

**_"I will if i have to. But what could a cute little girl have dont to you?" _**

**_"She has a bag full of money and-" "IT'S FOR MY MOM! SHES SICK IN THE HOSPITAL AND I WORKED FOR MONTHS TO RAISE IT!" _**

**_The tallest boy went and grabbed her my her hair, and another went to punch her. Naruto moved quickly. He punch the boy holding the girl, and grabbed her. Rushing away over the roofs. _**

**_"Put me down!" The little girl punch him and kicked him. Struggling hard. _**

**_Naruto stopped on the top of the hospital roof. "Sheesh! Okay! Jeez, we're at the hospital. And heres your bag." Naruto put her down and backed away. He looked away, and up at the moon. _**

**_"Why did you help me?"_**

**_"I'm a shinobi of this village. And whether some of the villagers don't like it, i will protect it." _**

**_"But i know your face, you're the Kyuub-" Naruto walked away, and leaned over the gate that was on the edge of the roof. The little girl stopped mid sentence, and watched him. "What's wrong little girl?" The blonde asked confused, still looking up at the moon._**

**_"The names Kikiri, and could you look at me?" She was carefull and stayed where she was, naruto was about 10 feet from her, which was fine for what she wanted to see. Naruto turned, and leaned back on the gate, proping one foot against it. Crossing his arms, he looked down at her. _**

**_"You're not a demon." She walked_**

**_"Hm. and what makes you say that Kikiri-sama?" _**

**_She walked forward. Naruto noticed, she wasnt hesitating, and didnt look scared at all. Kikiri was right in front of him, half his size she looked up. She placed her bag down, and motioned him to squat. He did._**

**_"Because your eyes tell me otherwise." Then, the little girl did somthing, he would never expect. She gave him a sweet hug, and thanked him for saving her. He flinched, and gently hugged back. Then just like that, she dispeared inside to care for her mother. _**

_**That night Naruto went home feeling depressed as ever. Why you ask after somthing that nice happened to him? Because when she hugged him, he hugged back. But while hugging her back, FOR A SPLIT SECOND the sudden urge to kill her came upon him. He fought it back. Knowing he thought this sickened him. And broke him. NEVER has he thought of killing an innocent. He didn'tdidn't bother with his shoes and just crawled into bed. He cried into his pillow, and then screamed , he punched it and finally, grabbed a kunai. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the water. He prepared bandages, peroxide, and a towel. It became a routine. **_

_**He slowly slashed three cuts into his wrist, he watched as the blood swirled with the water. **_

'_**I'm nothing more than a demon, trash, I deserve nothing and no one' Those were the words that crossed his mind. **_

_**-END FLASHBACK- **_

"**OI! NARUTO!" Sasuke hit him on the head trying to knock him out of his little day dream. Or nightmare.**

"**OUCH TEME!" The blond screamed at him, telling him to back the fuck off. Sasuke just looked at him surprised, Naruto was never that serious, or pissed over a small smack over the head…. **

**'**_**Yea I'v lost myself.' Naruto thought. **_

**Naruto looked down again, and just sighed**_**. **_**He just didn't care anymore. Sasuke looked at him puzzled, wondering why the blond idiot didn't smile. In fact…Sasuke knows he hasn't shown a real smile in over a year.**

**After another 30 minutes of blank stares and silence Kakashi showed up finally, but only made Naruto want to punch him All he had to say was " No mission today, sorry. However, Sakura, go work with Lady Hokakage-Sama, Naruto Sasuke, Train. TOGETHER." **

**Sakura anwered "Yes sir," **

**"Hn." (HA ONE GUESS). **

**"No, I'm going home sensei, I feel dizzy." Naruto said bluntly, and started walking in his homes direction. **

**"OI NARUTO" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi only told the raven to shut up. **

**"Fine Naruto, but you work double tomorrow." The blond just waved with out turning around. Sasuke saw part of his wrist, and a bandage tied around it. He didn't really think much of it until he realized just exactly how long those have been there.**

**He remembers about 8 months ago, they were in the bath house, and the same wrist had a bandage on it. **

**-**_**What is up with that idiot?- **_**Sasuke thought to himself, still staring in the direction the blond left in. **

**That night Naruto lay on his bed looking up at his cracking ceiling. **

_**-They're all so clueless, stupid, hateful….**_

_**Hey Kyuubi..What is it kit? **__Why Don't you heal the cuts I make? __**Because you self inflicted them, and I can't. **__Hmm.__** Why? Plan to do it again tonight kit?**__ No, I don't feel like it, honestly, I want to go for a walk. __**That's new, you've been cutting your wrists or arm almost every night for a month now, It used to be only a few times a month, but now every night. Why the sudden change?**__ I think Sasuke saw the bandages. __**Why do you care?**__ I'm not sure why I do actually. But, I do. And for some reason, I just want to walk tonight. __**What makes you think he saw them anyway? **__When I wove goodbye, I saw in in far corner of my eye, he looked, worried. I think that's what's making me want to go for a walk. I want to figure -__**Figure out why someone worried for you kit? **__Yea…__**Hm. Fine then, im not complaining, I would like to not feel a slit for once in a long time.**__ Yea.**You shouldn't be surprise though. Kikiri was worried. She said you weren't a demon.**I thought about killing her. KILLING HER! **I dont see a big deal? **I'm loosing myself! I DONT WANT TO BECOME LIKE YOU! **KIt. You wouldn't if you tried.**_

Naruto sat up, took off his head band, tied his jacket around his waist, and walk out of his cage.(CAGE BEING APARTMENT) HE NEEDED AIR. He used chakra to quietly move about, heading for a field he likes to train at.

He landed softly and sighed. -_how annoying, I don't even want to train-_ Naruto kept think about what the little girl said, about what Kyu said, and about what he thinks about himself. Everything kept overlapping and he was still so confused. He didn't know who he was. He only knew we was weak.

The blond walked over to the river and sat on a rock on the side of it, staring at his reflection. _-Hm, pathedic-_ he thought in a depressed way.

He sighed lifting his head back. He stared at the sky. There was no moon tonight. He wanted a way to shut up the back and forth words, and confusion in his head. He closed his eyes, and gently rubbed his wrist.

"Hm I knew I couldn't even go one night, I'm so weak." he said allowed. He then took out a kunai.

He stared down at it in his lap, he wondered why he was hesitating. But then just shook off the feeling, he needed relief.

Naruto lifted the kunai, and brought it about 2 millimeters above his flesh when -*KLANK!* A shuriken hit the kunai, causing it to fly out of the blonds hand and fall into the river. The shuriken however, stuck to a tree, and there, stuck between the bark and the metal,was a note.

The blond became wide eyed, he looked around and saw no one, he didn't even sense anyone coming. He jumped over the small river, and landed in front of the tree, grabbing the note. It read:

_Dobe,_

_You fucking idiot! _

_Just what are you trying to do? _

_I knew you were pretty fucking dumb, but you werent a TOTAL idiot. I didn't think I'd have to knock that much fucking sense into you! _

Naruto was about to scream in anger until he read the final parts.

_From your Teme,_

_P.S _

_Stop being so stupid, if you cut the wrong spot, you know you could die. Do you have any fucking idea what that would do to your team? TO ME? _

_If you want to talk, come to my place, if you don't then fine, but don't be stupid. _

Naruto didn't know whether to be pissed, are happy someone cared. _-Ch'teme…- _

**Narutos POV**

I wasn't sure how or why but I ended up in front of the Uchiha manner. -_what am I doing- _

Naruto was about to knock, but stopped his knuckles just before they hit the wood. He sighed. -_fuck it-_

The blond turned, and walked about 4 feet, when he heard a low voice."Dobe…Come in." Sasuke was standing in the door way leaning on the doors frame.

"Sasuke…" said just above a whisper.

Naruto walked into Sasuke's house and heard the door shut behind them.

"Sasuke-" "No dobe shut up, sit, and listen."

Naruto did exactly as he was told, and sat on the couch, not because of what The older boy said, but how he said it. He didn't sound mean, cruel, or taunting, like usual, he sounded so mad but Naruto herd the cries he held in.

"Naruto, tell me why you lied about your emotions for a year."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot, for three years we've been on the same team, and iv seen your real smiles. For about year, you've been faking every single emotions but sadness for about a year now, and now i found out you've been cutting yourself?.."

"Sasuke….how do you know that…" "BECAUSE I PAID ATTENTION!" Sasuke screamed, and saw tears form in the blonds eyes. He then calmed down.

"Demo…if you knew I was slipping Sasuke…WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME EARLIER?"

Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto. "Because you hate me Naruto. I see it in your eyes, you hate me. So I didn't want to bother you, or make it worse."

There was silence in the room until sasuke spoke again.

"You hate me and I still cared in the shadows…but this…" The raven carefully reached for one of the blonds wrists. He undid the bandage and carefully traced one of the scars. Naruto flinched and tears fell from his eyes.

Naruto looked down, his hair hovered over his eyes. "Sasuke…I don't, I don't hate you."

"Naruto…Look at me."

"Sasuke…I'm a demon. A monster. I'm nothing more."

"You're Uzimaki Naruto. You're a shinobi of the leaf village, and the future hokage. You're a kind person, who helps everyone. You never give up. And you always get through the mission no matter how hard. You're strong Naruto."

Finally Naruto lifted his head wide eyed and surprised -_He…He called me strong- _

"What did you say?"

Sasuke knows exactly what Naruto wanted to here.

"Naruto, you are strong. I know you are, YOU know you are. You're not some weak person. And…being the vessel for the Kyuubi, doesn't make you a demon, if anything, it makes you the hero of this village."

"I…I never thought of it that way…but, if I'm the hero…why do people treat me like a monster?"

"Naruto…Do I or Sakura or Iruka, Kakashi, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Neji, Jiriya, THE HOKAGE?,Or any of the shinobi treat you like a monster? Or do the villagers. Think about hard Naruto."

Naurto sat there. Sasuke was completely right.

"You're…..you're right sasuke…"

"Did you forget the people who are closest to you, who fight with you, know the truth. And that is all that matters Naruto…"

Nauto couldn't say anything. He couldn't even look at Sasuke. He could only cry. He cried. And cried. He felt so stupid.

"Naruto." Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled the blond in a warm embrace. Naruto loved how the older felt. So protectve. He pushed Sasuke onto the couch so that he was on his side, and Naruto hugged around his waist, burying his face in Sasuke chest, Listening to his heart beat. "Please Sasuke…please let me stay like this, even if only for a little while. Please"

"Of course you can." Sasuke wraped his arms around the blonds back, bringing the boy a feeling of…what was it? love?.

"Naruto…promise me."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke staring at his non-cracked ceiling. "Promise you what?"

"You will never take a blade to yourself again. Never cut again. If something's bothering you. Come to me. Okay?"

Naruto leaned his head back down before answering 'yes. I promise'.

Maybe ten minutes went by before Naruto asked Sasuke something that's been on his mind.

"Ne..Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"In the note you tried killing me with -chuckles- you said '_do you have any idea what that would do to me?' _What did you mean?" 

"Dobe… you're far more than just my team mate."

The blond sat up, and stared at Sasuke in confusion.

"What are you-" But before he could finish Sasuke adjusted them both so Sasuke was sitting up and Naruto sitting in his lap facing the raven, straddling him.

"Naruto…dobe…I like you. A lot. And not just your friend like either. The kind of like…that-" But he was cut off. Naruto has seized his lips with his own. Sasuke was surprised, and wide eyed when Naruto pulled away.

"Sasuke…I like you to. a lot" They both smiled.

Sasuke took the blonds lips again, wrapping his arms around his back. Naruto placed a hand on the older boys cheek, and the other behind his head, pulling him closer.

Sasuke licked the Narutos bottom lip, then nipped it, asking for a entrance. The blond didn't deny the request. Their tongues battled are dominance, and believe it or not, Sasuke gave in. He fell back slowly, never parting their lips, the blond laying gently on top of him.

The kiss broke, and Naruto giggled. " Sasuke you lost this time."

Sasuke would of scowled if he wasn't so happy. But he just took Naruto into another battle. ;]

**-WHOOT!- **


End file.
